The Gift
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Dean Winchester nunca fez o tipo de cara que se casa, mas ele estava disposto a abrir uma exceção por um certo anjo. E este mesmo anjo tinha um presente muito especial para ele também. TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, assim como essa historia também não me pertence, eu só me dei ao trabalho de traduzi-la.

* * *

**The Gift**

Uma história original de _**She-Loved-Too-Easily**_

Tradução de _**Julie Anna Tennant**_

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

* * *

Silêncio, finalmente. Abençoado silêncio. Dean Winchester observava a noite escura, sentado num pequeno banco próximo ao 'quartel general' que ele e Sam vinham chamando de lar nos últimos anos. Dean tremeu ligeiramente, tentando se acostumar com o ar frio da noite, tão diferente da temperatura agradável no interior do local. Ele contemplava o céu, meditando sobre sua vida, assim como frequentemente fazia; Tão frequentemente que Sammy sempre o provocava sobre essa mania. Mas não havia o que fazer, pensar demais era uma das características mais marcantes de Dean.

Um som fraco de música escapava por uma das janelas parcialmente abertas do prédio tão bem escondido, o que não era estranho, já que uma festa acontecia no lugar. Afinal, um casamento sempre vem acompanhado de uma festa. Dean franziu o cenho, enquanto olhava o terno preto que usava. Um casamento! Se alguém lhe dissesse, cinco anos atrás, que ele iria se casar, o mais velho dos Winchester teria rido na cara da pessoa. E se esse alguém também lhe informasse que a pessoa com quem ele se casaria fosse, na verdade, um anjo, Dean também teria atirado no maluco. Talvez fosse um tempo em que ele tinha desistido dessa coisa idiota que chamavam de amor verdadeiro, ou talvez porque o caçador simplesmente não fosse do tipo de cara que sentia a necessidade de se casar. "Nada de frescuras" sempre foi o seu lema. E além disso, para que se casar? Só porque um Deus qualquer e inalcançável disse?

Porra, Dean nunca foi do tipo religioso. Ele passou a maior parte de sua vida sem acreditar em Deus, muito menos em anjos... apesar dele aceitar facilmente, desde o início, que havia algo mais lá fora; que existiam monstros e demônios, até mesmo fantasmas. Dean também nunca reconsiderou a hipótese de, talvez, existirem forças sobrenaturais que não fossem necessariamente malignas; Ele conhecia o ruim e grotesco desde que era muito pequeno, já estava mais do que acostumado com a ideia. Mas anjos, por outro lado... Sua mãe costumava lhe dizer que havia anjos olhando e cuidando dele, mas até cinco anos atrás, Dean nunca tivera uma única prova disso. E se tinha uma coisa que o mais velho dos Winchester sempre exigia, era prova.

Mas cara, estamos falando da vida de Dean Winchester aqui e por isso não deveria ter sido tão surpreendente quando um anjo do Senhor... um anjo de verdade, apareceu. E não simplesmente apareceu, na realidade, o tal anjo entrou na vida de Dean como um furacão e mudou todas as antigas crenças do caçador. Obviamente, as coisas também se tornaram bastante difíceis depois disso. Ele e Cas tiveram um caminho duro pela frente, cheio de contratempos e complicações, e não é nem preciso dizer que grande parte dessas 'complicações' era do tipo sobrenatural.

Um dos mais recentes problemas deles foi a caçada a Metatron, tendo que lidar com o imbecil do Crowley perseguindo-os sem descanso. Ah, e sem esquecer, claro, da busca incansável deles para recuperar a graça do Cas de volta. Também houveram outros problemas não necessariamente sobrenaturais, isto é a confusão e negação de ambos sobre o que a, então chamada, profunda ligação entre eles realmente significava. Dean principalmente teve uma dificuldade gritante em aceitar o que estava bem diante do seu nariz todo aquele tempo.

O caçador foi tirado abruptamente de seus pensamentos quando alguém sentou-se ao seu lado, - e não de uma maneira muito delicada, diga-se de passagem – fazendo o banco tremer violentamente.

- Dean, cara, você tá bem? – um Sam Winchester um tanto bêbado perguntou, enquanto examinava seu irmão mais velho; seus olhos castanhos pareciam tentar decifrar a expressão no rosto de Dean.

O mais velho dos Winchester riu da preocupação do irmão

- Eu estou bem, Sammy. Só estou pensando, nada de mais.

Se havia uma coisa que Sam aprender com o passar dos anos, foi a ignorar quando Dean usava aquele apelido ridículo. Por isso, em vez de reclamar, ele apenas continuou seu pequeno interrohatório.

- Okay, você está arrependido da decisão? Já está cansado da vida de casado? – ele parecia estar brincando, mas em parte não soava tão contente com a possibilidade de o irmão estar arrependido daquela decisão tão importante. Sam nunca escondeu que apoiava totalmente a relação do irmão mais velho e do anjo; Para o mais novo dos Winchester, o importante era ver Dean verdadeiramente feliz.

- Que? Não! – Dean respondeu abruptamente, ciente de que aquela era uma das poucas coisas de que tinha certeza em sua vida; ele definitivamente não se arrependia daquele compromisso - Nem pensar, eu só precisava espairecer um pouco. Tem sido um ano louco, Sammy. E agora esse casamento, isso tudo me parece tão... Eu não sei, vai demorar um pouco até eu me acostumar com toda a mudança. Quero dizer,_ eu_, casado!

Sam sorriu bobamente, como quem sabe das coisas.

- Você só concordou com toda essa história porque o Cas insistiu em se casar – disse, sem deixar espaço para contradições.

- Bem... sim. Tudo o que eu sei é que o que eu sinto por ele é recíproco e se ele quer tornar isso oficial, se significa tanto assim pra ele, por que não?

O mais novo riu, dando um tapinha encorajador no ombro do irmão.

- Você foi completamente domado, cara. Mas eu estou satisfeito que você esteja, sabia? O Cas te faz feliz, bem mais feliz do que eu sou capaz de me lembrar.

Dean revirou os olhos impacientemente, mas quando falou, seu tom de voz era descontraído.

- Sim, ele faz. Maldito, e não é que eu posso realmente contar com você para ter uma conversa séria?

Sam deu de ombros, e então se levantou do banco.

- Eu vou voltar lá pra dentro. Charlie, Kevin e Garth estavam planejando começar um Karaokê só com músicas dos anos 80, eu preciso ver isso!

O caçador riu baixinho, enquanto observava seu irmão voltar para o "quartel-general", seus passos um tanto vacilantes, deixando evidente a influencia de álcool em seu organismo. Antes mesmo que Dean pudesse voltar às suas contemplações, ele foi interrompido de novo. Só que desta vez a pessoa que ocupava o lugar próximo dele no banco pareceu surgir do nada.

Dean foi incapaz de segurar o sorrido bobo que surgia em seu rosto, enquanto virava-se, apenas para encontrar o olhar penetrante do Cas. _Seu_ Cas. Porra, aquilo soava muito estranho! Estranho, mas muito bom também. O anjo vestia um terno azul, alguns tons mais escuros o que a tão conhecida gravata azul que ele sempre usava, e que contrastava de modo interessante com o ternopreto do próprio Dean. E obviamente, também combinava com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis que o caçador tanto amava.

- Olá Dean – Cas disse, sorrindo – A festa não estava tão divertida assim sem você, então eu decidi me juntar a você aqui.

Aquilo meio que se tornara a coisa deles. O cumprimento que seu anjo sempre usava quando aparecia e que já se tornara uma marca registrada. Dean riu, compreendendo a piada imediatamente.

- Você quer que eu te dê outro discurso sobre espaço pessoal? – ele provocou, enquanto inclinava-se em direção a Cas e descansava a cabeça no ombro do anjo.

Castiel bagunçou seu cabelo de modo brincalhão, antes de beijar-lhe a testa.

- Não precisa, acho que já decorei esse discurso inteiro.

Graças aos seis meses que passara na Terra sendo humano, Cas aprendeu bastante sobre piadas e sarcasmo e, agora, já havia uma lista crescente de citações e referencias que ele de fato compreendia.

Um sorriso um tanto preguiçoso no rosto de Dean, quando ela encarou o mais deslumbrante dos anjos de todo o Céu. O mesmo anjo que agora era seu e seu apenas. O cabelo naturalmente bagunçado, o belo rosto pálido e os olhos azuis mais espetaculares que já existiram. Olhos que pareciam capazes de ler a mente do caçador sempre que o encaravam... Tudo isso pertencia a Dean agora.

Depois de todas as coisas ruins que eles haviam passado, aquilo parecia tão incrível. Porque puta que pariu, que ano horrível eles tinham passado. Houve dor, medo, desilusão. Foram inúmeras as vezes que ambos estiveram a beira de perder tudo, assim como já haviam estado tantas outras vezes. Em certo momento, Dean de fato quase desistira de tudo, mas finalmente aqui estavam eles; longe de problemas iminentes e Castiel em seu estado normal, com sua graça de volta.

- Tudo bem, parece que nós dois estamos cheios dessa festa, certo? – Cas perguntou casualmente, virando um pouco o rosto para poder ver a reação de Dean.

- Mais do que cheios – ele resmungou, lembrando-se do caos que estava acontecendo dentro de seu tão amado esconderijo.

Sinceramente? Ele preferia voltar para lá apenas quando todos os bêbados dos seus amigos já tivessem ido embora do lugar... o que não parecia que aconteceria tão cedo, a julgar pelo volume da festa.

- Ótimo – o anjo disse, de repente.

Dean encarou-o, sem entender nada.

- Ótimo? – perguntou, confuso.

- Sim, tem um lugar que eu estou planejando em te levar – Cas informou-o, sem conseguir conter o sorrisinho que se formava em seus lábios.

- Aquele truque de desaparecer de repente? – Dean adivinhou, franzindo o cenho ao lembrar de todas as suas experiências com aquela história de desaparecimento instantâneo – Não, Cas! Você _sabe_ como eu me sinto sobre isso.

- Eu serei cuidadoso dessa vez – Cas garantiu, passando as mãos delicadamente pelos cabelos loiros de seu humano favorito, para passar-lhe alguma confiança.

Dean fez uma careta, mas preferiu não discutir, e o anjo acabou mantendo sua promessa, a final. Diferentemente das outras vezes em que ele mandava os Winchesters para outros lugares instantaneamente, apenas tocando-os na testa, desta vez Cas envolveu Dean num abraço e, antes mesmo que o caçador entendesse o que estava acontecendo, os dois já haviam feito todo o percurso.

Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, estremeceu um pouco. Eles tinham saído de uma noite escura, diretamente para um dia ensolarado, o que tornou necessários alguns segundos para os olhos de Dean se ajustarem à mudança brusca. Ele olhou ao seu redor com curiosidade.

Eles estavam no meio do que parecia ser um campo gramado sem fim. Tudo o que o caçador conseguia ver era a grama excepcionalmente verde e algumas árvores enormes e magníficas, diga-se de passagem. Flores silvestres balançavam suavemente com a brisa e havia um barulho familiar de água correndo, em algum lugar próximo. Dean era capaz de sentir um cheiro suave de algo doce, algo que ele não conseguia precisar direito o que era, mas que lhe dava boas sensações mesmo assim. Aquela visão era simplesmente extraordinária, se tivesse que defini-la, grande parte das pessoas descreveria aquele lugar como o paraíso.

- Cas, onde nós estamos? – ele perguntou de modo suspeito, enquanto desvencilhava-se do abraço firme do anjo e afastava-se para poder olhar melhor ao redor.

Castiel sorriu para ele, um sorriso brilhante que lhe chegava também aos olhos.

- Esse é o Céu, Dean.

A boca do caçador se abriu, em choque.

- O que? Você quer dizer tipo... Céu-_Céu_? – ele questionou embasbacado, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

Cas assentiu.

- Eu te disse, Dean. Depois que nós arrumamos tudo por aqui, os anjos sobreviventes começaram a me considerar seu líder, já que fui eu quem fez a maior parte das regras. Já que é assim, acho que eu posso trazer alguns visitantes em ocasiões especiais – ele disse, piscando para demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

O caçador suspirou,

- E isso quer dizer que eu posso vir aqui sem precisar estar morto, eu espero – disse, incerto.

Cas deixou escapar uma risada alta, o tipo de risada que fazia o coração de Dean falhar uma batida.

- Como se eu fosse deixar você morrer – replicou zombeteiramente.

- Então por que exatamente nós estamos aqui – Dean perguntou, de modo direto – Não que aqui seja um lugar desagradável – completou rapidamente, assim que chegou a conclusão que a paz prevalecente no Céu era milhares de vezes melhor do que qualquer loucura que seus amigos estavam fazendo no quartel-general.

Castiel abriu outro de seus sorrisos enigmáticos, afastando-se um pouco de Dean. O caçador lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas logo teve sua atenção desviada, ao notar alguma coisa se movendo ao longe. No fim das contas Dean percebeu, depois de dar uma boa olhada, que não se tratava exatamente de algo, mas sim de alguém. Através do mar de grama verde coberta de flores amarelas e roxas, Dean era capaz de distinguir a forma de uma mulher num vestido branco, caminhando em sua direção.

- Eu pude sentir que uma coisa em particular lhe fazia muita falta neste dia tão especial, Dean – Cas afirmou, em seu tom de voz grave e baixo.

Tudo o que o caçador conseguiu fazer foi olhar, quando a figura aproximou-se o suficiente para que ele pudesse reconhecer sua mãe; Os cachos loiros de Mary Winchester sacudiam-se à cada passo que ela dava. Naquele momento, Dean teve certeza de que Cas podia de fato ler seus pensamentos, porque sim, ele pensara bastante em sua mãe àquele dia, sobre como ela sempre desejara uma vida normal para ele e Sam e que eles encontrassem o amor verdadeiro. Sobre como era irônico que, agora que Dean finalmente conseguira tudo aquilo, ela não estivesse lá para presenciar. E no meio de todo esse turbilhão de pensamentos na mente preocupada do caçador, Cas fora capaz de decifrar tudo aquilo.

- Mãe... – a palavras saiu como um sussurro dos lábios trêmulos de Dean.

Mary sorriu e parou em frente a ele.

- Dean – foi tudo o que ela disse, repousando as duas mãos na face do caçador e encarando seus, agora, lacrimejantes olhos verdes.

Dean engoliu em seco, como se algo estivesse preso em sua garganta. Ele queria dizer um milhão de coisas, mas as palavras lhe faltavam.

- É tão bom vê-lo, meu amor. Sinto tanto a sua falta – a mulher falou docemente.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto é maravilhoso te ver de novo, mãe – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, um tanto engasgado.

O sorriso da loira se alargou.

- Principalmente num dia como este! – ela comentou, acenando discretamente na direção de Castiel.

Dean olhou por sobre o ombro, para onde Cas estava encostado em uma das grandes árvores do outro lado do campo, dando à mãe e filho alguma privacidade; Ainda que ele provavelmente ainda pudesse ouvir tudo o que eles diziam, já que era um anjo e tudo o mais.

- Então, surpresa! Eu me casei com um anjo – ele disse, afirmando o que já era mais do que óbvio.

Mary retirou as mãos do rosto do filho, sorrindo amavelmente enquanto segurava-lhe as mãos.

- Eu notei. Um anjo... só o melhor para o meu bebê – ela replicou, e seu rosto transparecia apenas encorajamento.

O cenho de Dean se franziu.

- Isso significa que...

- Se você está pedindo a minha benção, você a tem, Dean – Mary o ajudou, assim que percebeu a falta de palavras do filho.

Uma risada nervosa escapou dos lábios do caçador e ele apertou a mão de sua mãe levemente.

- Você sempre disse que existiam anjos me protegendo, mas eu realmente não estava planejando me casar com um – ele disse, sem-jeito.

Mary riu, uma daquelas risadas despreocupadas que era uma das poucas coisas que Dean lembrava de modo vívido de sua infância.

- Tudo o que eu queria era que você fosse _feliz_, Dean. Olhe para você agora, eu nunca te vi sorrir tão sinceramente e eu venho de observando _bastante_!

E aquilo era tudo o que Dean precisava ouvir. Sua única reação, foi envolver a mãe num abraço apertado.

- Obrigado, mãe. Acho que você estava certa o tempo todo, tinha mesmo um anjo me protegendo.

- xXx -

- Cas, eu não sei nem o que... obrigado – Dean gaguejou, sua voz falhando um pouco.

Depois que Dean se despediu, e Mary desapareceu em meio a uma forte luz branca, Cas pôs-se ao lado dele quase que instantaneamente, repousando a mão gentilmente em seu ombro. O anjo sorriu.

- Não tem de que, Dean.

O caçador não pensou duas vezes antes de envolver Cas num abraço apertado, descansando a cabeça no ombro do anjo.

- Eu só... nunca pensei que fosse ver minha mãe de novo antes de... bem, você sabe, antes de morrer – ele murmurou – De novo – completou rapidamente, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que perdera a vida.

- Eu sei muito bem disso... Na verdade, esse é o meu presente para você – Cas disse, calmamente – Você aceitou esse casamento porque eu... bem, meio que insisti. Quero te dar algo em troca do sacrifício.

Dean encarou-o, confuso.

- Seu presente para mim? Do que está falando, Cas?

Tudo o que Cas fez foi sorrir misteriosamente, tomando uma das mãos de Dean nas suas; a esquerda para ser mais específico, a que possuía a aliança. O anel era feito de ouro branco simples, mas possuía uma pedra azul brilhante. Até o momento, Dean ainda não percebera como o brilho azul da pedra parecia um tanto extraordinário demais para ser natural.

- Olhe a pedra, Dean.

Dean nem precisou fazer o que lhe era pedido, uma vez que ele já estava olhando a aliança.

- O que isso tem a ver? – ele perguntou, ainda sem entender.

Cas esperou um pouco antes de responde-lo, seus dedos traçando o formato da pedra delicadamente.

- A aliança contém um pequeno fragmento da minha graça. Você já se sacrificou tanto pela causa maior, mas também perdeu tantas pessoas as quais amava. Pessoas essas que você precisava, tanto para confortá-lo, quanto para ajuda-lo a encontrar o melhor caminho e tomar decisões importantes, ainda mais nesse tipo de vida louco que nós levamos. Se algum dia você se sentir triste, sozinho, ou apenas precisar de um conselho, toque a aliança e pense na pessoa com a qual você precisa falar. Fazendo isso, você poderá voltar aqui e falar com eles... sem precisar de mim como babá.

Os olhos verdes de Dean se arregalaram, em choque.

- Para com isso, Cas! Você não pode estar falando sério – ele disse, depois do que pareceram ser horas.

- Eu fiz um voto hoje, Dean. Eu nunca mais vou mentir para você. E você merece essa promessa depois de tudo o que já fez por mim, e por não ter desistido de mim, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu te fiz, depois de todas as vezes em que te desapontei.

- Todos nós cometemos erros, Cas. Além do mais, isso é a sua graça! Você não... precisa dela? – Dean perguntou, embasbacado.

- Você prestou atenção no que eu disse? É apenas uma parte pequena, e eu posso sobreviver muito bem sem ela. E eu também não pretendo me afastar muito dela, de agora em diante – Cas respondeu, olhando de modo significativo para o anel.

- Então eu, meio que posso visitar o Céu sempre que quiser? Como se eu tivesse minhas próprias asas?

O anjo sorriu e assentiu à afirmativa de Dean.

- Você se casou com um anjo, isso vem com algumas regalias.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer – o caçador falou com a voz rouca – Porra, eu te amo, Cas... você sabe disso, não sabe?

Castiel riu baixinho, antes de responder.

- Só entre nós dois; essa é a minha parte favorita disso tudo... eu ensinei Dean Winchester a dizer 'eu te amo'.

Normalmente, o caçador teria protestado, ou pelo menos teria feito algum comentário irônico, mas naquele momento, ele não fez nenhum dos dois, porque Cas estava inteiramente certo.

Por isso, em vez de falar, ele apenas puxou seu anjo para um beijo; palavras eram desnecessárias, na opinião de Dean. Seus lábios se moviam devagar, mas com urgência ao mesmo tempo. Cas deixou escapar um suspiro de prazer e o caçador sorriu em meio ao beijo, adorando o fato de que ele era capaz de arrancar aquele tipo de reação de seu (agora) marido.

Dean nunca soube realmente o que era ter um lar. Ele nunca teve um lugar ou alguém para definir como lar... mas desde que conhecera Castiel, a palavra começara a fazer sentido para ele. Contanto que eles estivessem juntos, Dean sentia-se seguro, protegido e completamente feliz.

O beijo se intensificou aos poucos e, após alguns momentos, os dois estavam deitados na grama. Só se separaram, quando o oxigênio se fez extremamente necessário. Permitiram-se observar o seu límpido, enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

- Então... esse renegado que já esteve no inferno e voltou, basicamente se casou com o rei do Céu, hum? – Dean comentou após algum tempo, quebrando o silêncio confortável que se formara entre eles, olhando de esguelha para o anjo ao seu lado.

Cas fez uma careta, fixando seus olhos incrivelmente azuis em Dean.

- Você, Dean Winchester, não é um renegado. Você tem a alma mais pura e bela que já existiu. Eu sei disso.

Houve outro breve silêncio, antes que o caçador deixasse escapar uma risada triunfante, assim que um pensamento em especial cruzou sua mente.

- Que bom que você tem essa opinião, porque pensa um pouco... você é um Winchester agora, o que significa que um Winchester está no comando do Céu agora... puta que pariu!

- É o que parece – Cas replicou, sorrindo – E olha só para você, eternamente comprometido com um dos "malditos anjos".

O anjo fez uma careta, quando usou o termo com o qual Dean costumava descrever sua espécie, quando ficava frustrado com as atitudes dele ou de seus irmãos e irmãs.

- Ah, fique quieto! – Dean disse – Acho que você poderia fazer algo muito mais produtivo com essa sua boca.

E enquanto dizia isso, ele surpreendeu o anjo, colocando-se por cima dele; uma de suas mãos afagando-lhe delicadamente a face pálida. Seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos azuis de Cas por um longo momento, antes que ele se inclinasse para beija-lo; um beijo que era também uma promessa. Uma promessa de que nunca mais o desapontaria e honraria até o fim aquela ligação inusitada, mas também maravilhosa, que eles tinham, desde o dia em que se conheceram.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**

Olá pessoas, esperam que tenham gostado da história. Ela me cativou logo de cara, por isso tive que compartilha-la com vocês também. O link da história em inglês está no meu perfil, quem quiser ler a original, é bem vindo. :)

Reviews?

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
